Please Help Me
by RankoSaotome
Summary: A one-shot HugoChris story. It's been 20 years since the war, and a party gone bad nearly ends Chris' life. What will Hugo do?


Please Help Me By RankoSaotome

Suikoden III and its characters are not copyright of me. They are copyright of Konami. Please know this and do not sue, this is simply a work of fandom.

Secondly, this is a One-Shot. No extra chapters will be added to this, at least none that're planned. If this fic gets some major positive feedback, I might write a sequel.

- - - - - - -

It's been twenty years since the 2nd War of the Flame Successor, and Hugo was tired. The war had brought the people into a golden age, Zexen and Grasslanders alike. Unfortunately, there still was one detail he was missing.

The Zexen Captain still lived.

He was hoping the Tinto/Zexen war would do her in, thus saving him the trouble of doing so himself. But she survived unspeakable odds to come back to Vinay Del Zexay. And that idea cursed Hugo to the bitter end.

She could only die in battle, old age would not affect this woman of steel. Maulable, but in the end, sturdy and sharp to the point. She could kill in a single blow, or protect with her body. She could live on forever, with only the stress of battle able to wear her down.

But it seemed not even war could tame her. Nothing could, she was, while made of steel, like that of a wild horse. So many wanted to tame her, in one way or another, but none could succeed.

And after twenty years, he could stand it no more. After a victorious ambush by the Lizard Clan on the Zexen Knights, she had gone missing. Missing, not dead. Hugo had heard not a thing of her since.

But why would he care? He wanted her dead, right? Revenge for Lulu, only...

He had no right to seek revenge. The war with the Grasslands had taken Chris' father when she was just a child, and sickness took her mother's life. Because of the Grasslanders, Chris had become an orphan, while her father lived peacefully in Karaya.

Then, by the Lizard Clan's reports, the Grasslanders had taken the lives of Chris' comrades and friends barely a year after the 2nd War of Flame Successor. Hugo had no idea how they had done it, but that was why he was here. To see Chris. Here in Buduhec Castle for the 20th year celebration.

Sure, it had cost him quite a bit of potch to buy formal wear for the event, but that wasn't all it counted for. He was SURE Chris would be here. He had heard rumors of a silver-haired girl living here that looked amazingly like Chris, but her hair was cut short and he'd heard those reports years ago.

It came to him then. She was hiding, trying to keep from being killed. She had disgraced the way of the Warrior by fleeing from battle. But could he rightly blame her?

No. She had just seen her friends killed. She must have been petrified with fear. But that WAS why he was here, now, on the 20th year ball. To find out the truth, what had truly happened the day that the Zexen Knights became no more than a memory.

And he was not disappointed. Wearing a gown of elegant blue, was the Silver Maiden herself. Only, she wasn't such a woman of steel anymore. She was more like a broken sword, repairable, but never as strong as it once was. Her aura in itself, visible to True Rune wielders, spoke of her sorrow. Her pain. Her doubts. And most of all, her fear. And her True Rune's will mirrored its master's aura, morose.

Yes, Hugo had no right to take anything from her. She had lost more than enough to pay for the death of Lulu. If anything, the Grasslanders owed her a great debt for all the pain they had unknowingly inflicted upon her.

He started towards her.

- - - - - - -

She could see Dupa and his fellow Grasslanders from here. She was purposely hiding near the back, suddenly realizing how very bad an idea it was to come to this thing. Sure, she was hoping to see a good number of people again from her life in Alma-Kinan. She was especially looking forward to seeing Nash again, but she was equally petrified of being seen by Dupa.

Sure, her new hair style threw them off for a while, since they were still looking for a "Knight with long, silver hair, lavender eyes, female, with very pale skin". She was merely your average woman who happened to have silver hair and lavender eyes. But she now had a very healthy tan, and her hair was short. Along with her friend's lives went her Girl's Treasure. Along with that went her money, her home, and everything...

She lived in two places now, hidden in Budehec Castle, or in Alma-Kinan. She loved both places equally, and still remembered when she and her knights had faced off with two factions while on patrol...

"Boo!"

"AHHHH!" She screamed, her thoughts stolen from her as she turned to face her aggressor, only to gulp and start stepping back. Her back hit the back of the pillar, which hid her and her aggressor from view of the others. No one about even looked past the pillar, though some did look up at the scream. "H-Hugo!"

"Nice to see you too, Chris." He said as he held out his hand to her, offering it to her. Chris, watching him and noticing he had no weapons on him, and extremely thankful for the bouncer collecting weapons at the only door in and out, she took hold of his hand.

She was deeply surprised when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. Her surprise turned to disbelief, then to wonder. She'd had no idea Hugo could be such a gentleman.

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all. I wasn't expecting anyone to find me back here."

"Yeah, well, you weren't very discreet about your hiding place." He said as he looked her over. Her hair was indeed cut short, in a cute pageboy style that left her stunning. He was pretty surprised such a beautiful woman stood before him, a past enemy and future... future what? Friend? Ally?

"Chris, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, noble Hugo?" Hugo looked up at being called a noble, before Chris continued. "I'm not just... a freeloader here. In fact, I was soon to leave for Harmonia, be a handmaid for someone. I hear you can be treated well as a servant in Harmonia."

This took Hugo completely by surprise. How could she have fallen so low? Then he inspected her hand he was holding.

There it was, the True Rune of Water. In all its glory, it still meant an eternal bond between her, himself, Geddoe, Sasarai, and whoever held the True Wind Rune now.

Maybe that was it. Chris wanted to see Sasarai. Well, he couldn't have that. He'd never be able to see her again.

"I can treat you equally well, and you wouldn't need to work either."

"But Hugo, you have no idea what it's like. I was born with, to coin a phrase, a silver spoon in my mouth. I was... I am spoiled. I have never known a day of back-breaking work in my entire life. I never needed to, my parents left me a great inheritance. But... I want to start over, I..."

"Then why go to Harmonia? Couldn't you just as easily serve here?" Hugo asked, unable to think of anything other than trying to keep her here. His wants were forgotten, it was her needs on his mind now.

"There are too many painful memories in Budehec. Percival and Borus, Leo and Roland... Lilly and everyone else... I need to get away from them all. I don't want to watch them all grow old and die on me..." She said with a minor sniff.

Hugo found his predictions were true. This wasn't the ever-strong Silver Maiden. This was a broken woman, unable to take the emotional impact that is brought when someone close to you dies. She didn't want to watch Lilly, arguably her best friend, grow old before her very eyes, while Chris would remain forever young.

"Then come stay with me."

"Huh?"

"I'm the chief of Karaya. If at the very least, I can protect you."

"I don't know, Hugo. I mean, wouldn't a handmaid in Karaya be strange?"

"I want you to be there, not as a servant, but as a citizen. I... want to see you gain that happiness you were always denied." Hugo stopped her further protests with a finger on her lips. "At least, let me have this dance." Chris was puzzled for a few moments before slowly smiling and nodding her head.

I'm not afraid To go backwards Fix what we broke

Hugo led his dance partner onto the floor, his hand keeping hers captured in his, a smile on his face as he took the timid, nervous girl out from her hiding place. None from the Grasslands gave her a second glance as he turned to her. One hand on her waist, the other still holding hers, they began to dance.

My gaze falls behind You make desire Seem so easy

Chris was spending so much time keeping her eyes on the crowd about her that she nearly ignored the music. But after trying to spot Lucia and the rest of them in the crowds, she slowly turned to Hugo, finally noticing something different. He was taller than her now.

"You're taller."

"Yes, the True Rune of Fire understood I didn't like being so old, so it let me age a bit."

I hold off sleep It's so silent Without you here

"I... I think I like you being so tall." Chris said with a small smile, watching his eyes as they danced slowly. Believe it or not, Chris was having no trouble dancing, being as while she was laying low in Budehec, she'd managed to pick up some miscellaneous skills. Dancing was among them.

Don't give up now It would all Be for nothing

Hugo watched her as well, before a sudden thought occured to him. Could this be why he didn't want to fight her anymore, because she was helpless? Or was it... because he liked her? He cut eye contact for just a few moments, looking up.

Because I believe in second chances I believe the years forget

To find the eyes of Dupa staring back at him. He quickly looked down at a greatly confused Chris, before looking back up at the stage. Dupa was gone from there, but it was easy to spot him pushing through the crowd of dancers towards the two of them.

So let me build these empty spaces Better late than never Stay forever

"Chris, get out of here. Dupa's coming." He whispered to his dance partner, who happened to look up and spot Dupa in the crowds. Swallowing, she nodded and turned, rushing into the crowd of dancers in a different direction while keeping low.

Let me build this empty space Because there's always room for one more mistake

Dupa arrived within moments. "Where did she go, Hugo?" Hugo just answered with a shrug, getting a reply of a mad lizard. With a howl, several of the other lizards started for the exit.

Which was unfortunate for a certain silver haired maiden in a dress, who was hiding by the stage. The band, a new group of musicians from Harmonia, stopped their playing immediately. This stopped the dancing as well.

Thomas, who was dancing with Cecile, was the first to confront Dupa. "What's the meaning of this, Chief Dupa? Why have you blocked off the exit?"

"Because that blasted White Devil is here. We have been hunting her for almost twenty years, and we finally found her! She will die this night!"

"Now see here!" Cecile said as she spoke up. "If you want to hurt Lady Chris, you have to go through us first! Our guests are to be protected, not handed over."

"And you are going to stop me, little girl? You made the rules yourself, no weapons or armor in here! Do you really think you could hurt me more unarmed than I can hurt you?" Dupa asked with a nasty snarl.

Over in the corner, Chris was watching through the throng of people with wide eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. "No... please stop... Don't fight anymore..." She whispered to herself with a hic of sorrow. Someone was going to get hurt tonight, and if she didn't act, Dupa was going to attack Cecile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Came the question from one of the band members. Chris looked up at him, a little shocked he'd spotted her when she was so close to the stage. "Are you the one they're hunting?" He whispered to her.

A small nod was his answer, and the band member was tempted to help her out. The tears running down her face were no help to his guilty conscience. "There's an exit behind the stage. Sneak out while they hold them off."

"No... I have to help Cecile."

"Just get out of here."

"No, I want to help!" The band member went silent before nodding his head the littlest bit. Chris sucked in her breath and wiped away her tears, getting to her feet.

Unfortunately, some of the lizards immediately spotted her, her silver hair a definate giveaway on her location. Several started for her while the rest went to get Dupa.

People seemed to open the route between Dupa and the group and Chris, people scattering as they saw the first spark of life in Chris that they'd seen in some time. But people soon had to scatter faster as Chris kicked off her heels and ran at Dupa.

"Damn you, leave them alone!" Was all the warning Dupa got as a fist smacked into his face. It didn't hurt, but the surprise attack that caught him flatfooted still sent him down to the floor.

"Chris!"

"Get them away, Hugo! I can handle them!"

"But... you haven't touched a weapon in years! I won't leave you to die!"

"Get going!" Chris' eyes widened when she looked up to find Lucia and Luce, amongst others, right in front of her, facing the lizard clan members. Lucia chanced a look back and a small smile graced her wizened features. "Just go, Chris. Get out of here with my son."

"But, Lucia..."

"Go, or would you rather face them yourself?"

Chris was silent for a few moments, watching the large chain of people that formed around the lizards, stopping them from advancing or retreating. Chris actually felt some tears welling up when Hugo grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

The last thing Chris saw of that group that night was as she and Hugo rushed out the door, watching Dupa and his men try to push past the chain of people to get to Chris.

- - - - - - -

I just made an enemy of someone I don't know and they are upset about something And I must have thought it doesn't make much sense And I don't know how to state my defense

Chris looked back as the two rushed through the halls of Budehec Castle, her naked feet slapping against the floor as she ran for her life. There was no telling when the lizards would get loose, and they could cover a lot more ground than the two humans could. "Hugo, I'm scared. I get this feeling we're not going to make it."

I know No matter what No matter who No matter what I do somebody hates me

Hugo looked back to look Chris in the eye, looking about before ducking the both of them into a room, unknowingly locking themselves into the library. "Look here, Chris, I promised you I'd protect you, and I will NOT lose. Now, do you trust me or not?" Hugo asked as he held out his hand to her again.

Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me And I hate somebody too

Chris stared at his hand for several long moments before the banging on the door behind them started. She eeped and took his hand, Hugo quickly pulling Chris behind him and putting up his fists.

It took mere moments for the lock on the door to give and splinter, the door crashing open to reveal a lizard. Neither of them knew him, but they could see the lizard holding a long, device in both hands. It had a cannon on top of a wooden shaft. Chris recognized it immediately.

"A... A gun! You lizards are working with the Howling Voice Guild, admit it!"

Did you misunderstand something that I did?  
Or was there someone I pissed off?  
Or have you got the way I think all figured out?  
What did I say to make you feel this way?

"Too bad you won't live to find out!" And the lizard fired. Both humans leapt to the sides, in opposite directions. Figuring Hugo as the greater target, the lizard pointed at him as he reloaded. Hugo misunderestimated how long it would take to reload as he tried to cast a low level spell.

I know No matter what No matter who No matter what I do somebody hates me

The lizard lift the barrel. Chris turned. The lizard aimed. Chris ran. The lizard fired. Chris stopped in front of Hugo. Chris took the bullet in the chest. Hugo finished casting his spell and released, turning the lizard into a barbecued newt.

Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me And I hate somebody too

"Chris!" Hugo cried as he knelt beside his friend. Friend? Since when was she his friend. No matter, as she needed him the most right now. She needed to see a doctor. He slowly lift the woman into his arms, rather glad she groaned in pain, letting him know she was still alive.

I know it's wrong I do it too But I guess I should say Don't let it get to you

Hugo didn't even struggle with the woman's weight, just carrying her through the halls as people from the ball began pouring out of the halls, taking on lizard warriors again with their weapons drawn. Some guns were fired, some lizards were beaten. Down the stairs, Hugo found Dupa. He, like the ones before, had a gun. Hugo frowned.

I know No matter what No matter who No matter what I do somebody hates me

Dupa aimed within an instant. Hugo shivered as he realised it was at the wounded Chris rather than at him this time. Slowly, he lowered Chris to the floor and stepped over her, kneeling and shielding her with his body. "So that's it, is it, Hugo? You'll die for the White Devil?"

Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me Somebody hates me And I hate somebody too

Hugo didn't answer, rather muttering under his breath one of his lowest level spells for his Wind Rune, the Wind of Sleep spell. It took less than a second to cast, and took effect immediately. People were downstairs quickly to remove Dupa from out of the way.

I hate somebody too I hate somebody too I hate somebody too I hate somebody too

Hugo turned to find his charge was already being checked out by doctor Tuta. "How is she, doctor?"

The doctor didn't answer for several moments, instead just looking up and speaking. "Hugo, she needs to be healed something fierce. This is quite bad. Bring her to my office so I can get the bullet out, then get Nash. He can use his Water rune to heal her."

"But, my Healing Wind spell could heal her too." Tuta stopped to watch the boy for several moments before nodding. Hugo lift the woman back up and followed the man to his office.

Once inside, Tuta only said one thing Hugo dreaded. "Strip her down and place her on the table." And from the groan coming from Chris' lips, she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.

Hugo swallowed as he placed her on the table after undressing her down to her underwear, a nervous look on his face as he lay her down. The bullet was right there, in the middle of her chest. Somehow, her flesh was penetrated, but not enough to do lasting damage. But he could guess it was going to bleed something bad when they removed the bullet. It seemed only the round piece of iron was blocking the blood flow.

Tuta was right to work. Hugo could do naught but watch. And finally, Chris screamed, her eyes flying open as she tried to stop Tuta from pulling the bullet out.

"AGH! Stop that!"

"Hold her still, Hugo, I almost have it."

Hugo nodded before grasping both of Chris' wrists and pulling them up over her head, causing Chris to look up at him. Her eyes were begging and wide, trying to get him to stop the good doctor. Inside, Hugo's heart was torn, not enjoying the pain in her face at all.

"Almost have it..." Tuta said as he used his large tweezers to try and get the bullet out, his actions echoed by Chris' whimpering. Hugo nodded and looked back down at Chris, then bent down and kissed her on the forehead reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it's almost over, Chris."

"But, it hurts so"  
"Got it! Hugo, heal her, NOW."

Hugo nodded before smiling at Chris, closing his eyes and casting his spell the fastest he'd ever needed to in his life. As blood seeped from Chris' body, she cried silently, just waiting for the burning sensation to leave her body. As Hugo cast his spell, he could have sworn he heard the woman sigh in relief. Looking over her, there was some blood over her front, but the wound was closed.

"How does it feel, Chris?" Tuta asked as he returned to them with a pair of wet cloths. One he placed on Chris' forehead and the other he started using to clean up the blood. Chris tried to ignore just how close that brought the doctor's hands to her forbidden zones.

"It... it doesn't hurt anymore." She stuttered, waiting for the permission to rise. Once she heard permission, she rose to a seated position, looking down at herself and quite glad that her underwear was all they had to bring her down to. Chris, then had a sudden thought and started to rise to her feet.

"Chris, stop and relax."

"But what about Dupa and his lizards? If they find us, they'll surely kill us!"

"You two just wait here. I'll get you two your things." Tuta said as he moved out, both to find his nurse and to get his patient packed and ready to leave.

There was a long silence between Chris and Hugo, as the girl scuffed her foot along the floor, quite nervous should anyone walk in and find her in such a... compromising state of dress. She wanted to put on her gown, but she feared her wound reopening. That was the problem with healing wounds with magic, if you aggravated them, you could cause lasting damage to yourself.

"Why... did you jump in front of that bullet?"

"Because... I don't know. I just got this sudden feeling to protect you. I... don't know why..."

Hugo was silent as he looked at her. Here was a beautiful, broken woman who had come out of her broken state just to protect him. He was right, this was no longer the Silve Maiden, this was a woman who had needs. ANd he could guess what one of those needs were.

"You love me." He observed. Chris immediately turned to stare at him.

"What was that?"

"Oh... nothing."

Tuta returned a few minutes later to a completely silent office, with a travel bag in one hand, with Mio following carrying a pair of weapons and a familiar outfit. It was Chris' travel clothes. Chris just stared for a few moments before setting her chin. Mio proceeded to place the weapons on a table and hand the clothes to Chris. She slowly took to dressing.

- - - - - - -

About five minutes later, and the two were out the door, weapons in place and in their travel clothes. The two were on their way to the Grasslands, but to where?

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know... Do you know anywhere the Lizard clan would not think to look?"

Hugo was silent for a few moments before nodding slightly. Then, he turned and grabbed Chris' hand, starting to escort her towards the plains. "We're going to Caleria."

"What? Why so far?"

"You said you wanted to goto Harmonia, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then we'll hide out there for a while."

"Allow me!" Both's eyes went wide when they turned and found Viki right behind them. They were about to run when the light of Viki's rune engulfed them, and they were gone.

- - - - - - -

In Caleria...

- - - - - - -

A flash of light erupt across the street from the inn, as two figures were deposited onto the ground. Quite roughly, might I add. "Owie..."

"Um, Hugo?"

"Yes?"

"You mind getting off me?"

"Oh, sure..." The two rose, Hugo first to get off of Chris before helping Chris to her feet. Here was the home of Geddoe and his group, but the two didn't need to remember that. They needed to stay away from people. Not to mention it was late at night.

The two seemed to have the same thoughts, as they looked up at the inn. "Um, you can have the bed, Chris. I'll take the floor if we can't get another bed."

"We'll have to see that we can get two beds."

The two entered without another word, a silent absence of the life there was at Budehec around them. It made them both miss Budehec already, but Chris was too ashamed to admit that she was scared stiff. Scared that her death may very well be in the balance of if she returns to Budehec or not.

Hugo had no problems in getting a room. Unfortunately, it was as he feared, only one bed. Which they just found out after checking into the room. "Um, as I said, I'll take the floor."

"Hugo, you'll be of no use if you sleep on that hard floor. THe bed's more than big enough, and..." Chris stopped right there.

"You fear you might go to sleep and the Lizard clan will find you, don't you?" His only answer was a light nod from the short, silver haired woman. With a sigh, he resigned himself to this, starting to remove his clothing until he was only in an undershirt and shorts. Then, he turned his back to allow Chris to get changed.

Chris was a little at ease watching him, then turned herself to the task at hand. As she started going through her bag, she noticed with a frown that her sleep clothing was not among her things. She began to seriously wonder who it was that packed her bag when she sighed.

"Oh well..." She said, then began to strip once again. It wasn't like Hugo hadn't seen her in her underwear before, after all. After stripped down to her underclothing, she looked down at her chest, inspecting for a scar or anything to mark where she was shot.

Just like the magic used to heal her, not a mark was there. She felt a little relieved at that. She looked back at Hugo, then turned back to the bed. Lifting the sheets, she got into the bed, moving underneath the covers so as not to embarass Hugo. "Okay, you can look now."

Hugo did so and was relieved that he could see naught but her shoulders, the straps of her bra plainly visible, letting him know she wasn't naked under there. He moved to the other side of the bed and slid in, blowing out the candles before settling in for a good night's rest.

Only they did not sleep. The feeling of someone beside each other was too foreign to sleep to. "Hugo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still a little scared... I just get this feeling we were followed..."

"Don't you worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

There was silence once again, as Chris merely smiled and thought to herself. How was she going to pay him back for this? Then she thought back to what he had said. 'You love me.' He had said. Truer words had not been spoken in some time. She found, just at that very moment, it to be true. She was, undeniably, head of heels for him.

"Hugo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... love me too?"

Hugo felt his heart nearly stop at those words. Did he? Sure, he wanted to protect her, but could he honestly say to this beautiful woman that he loved her? Could he even pick up the courage to say he did, no matter if he did or didn't? With a swallow, his heart begn to beat again. Faster and faster, and it told him his answer.

"Yes, I do..." He muttered, then turned to Chris. Chris turned her head to him before the two kissed. It started out soft and barely touching, then Chris scooted over in the bed. Hugo responded by wrapping his arms around the woman, and rolling her on top of him.

When the two seperated their lips, Chris smiled in the darkness. They could barely see each other, but as she straightened up on top of him, and started unbuckling her bra, Hugo knew he would remember this dark night for the rest of his life.

Wouldn't you know it, he was right.

The next morning was quite the way to start a day, as Hugo found out when he awoke. First thing he felt was a type of glow around him and his guest, one he'd heard of, one that one could only attain through...

Memories of the night prior flooded to him. Chris unbuckling her bra, pulling off his shirt, the kissing, the...

He shivered at the thought of it. To think that he, Hugo of Karaya, had done THAT with his clan's enemy. But to think, just yesterday, he AND his clan were protecting her, a broken woman, from her sure death. Have they truly moved on? Began to forgive and forget, while the Lizard clan stewed on it for twenty years?

By the Spirits, they attacked a broken woman! There wasn't even a guarantee she would fight back, she'd probably have died like... like a helpless woman...

No, there was no way he'd think like that. He loved the woman beside him, the future mother to his child, and there was NO way he was going to abandon her.

No freaking way.

END 


End file.
